1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal implementing a novel relative movement.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Various attempts have been done for the multimedia device by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Also, many users have their own mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the portable terminals. Such terminals may be implemented in various types, such as a bar type, a slide type, a folder type, a swivel type and the like.
Recently, attempts have been made to provide users with a mobile terminal in a novel structure, capable of providing more convenient user interface environments, in addition to the aforementioned structures.